Like A Virgin
by LateyGaga
Summary: CN: Logan was always the innocent member of BTR, or so Kendall had always thought. Before he found a certain porn star named Fox Rider. So why does this video vixen's lop-sided smile seem so familiar. Explicit. MA. Please Review.


**Author's Note: Hi. Welcome to my second one-shot. And let me start with, this one was beyond painful to write. I mean, the others weren't entirely fun (I'm still not used to smut), but this one was like pulling teeth. But I was too inspired and in love with the idea not to do it, plus I like to challenge myself just a little. I'm an adventurous little ho. Anyway, so yeah, as many of you know, I'm probably the least sexiest person alive as far as expressing sexuality goes. I don't really dress to whor-ey and you'd be surprised how little I use cock, cum, and porn in my Vocab. So writing this was difficult, but after pulling my wonderful BF into this, I think I made something somewhat sexy. Hey, I had to semi-sext to nail some of these lines. The things I'll do to write a story for you. Totally worth it. Anyway, enjoy and please review and favorite and all the rest of that wonderful stuff. Even though it totally sucks. I promise next week will be better. BTW, not really a song fic, just liked the way it sounded. Luv ya. XoXo.**

"OH MY GOD," Logan screeched when he saw the bright computer screen sitting on the desk across from him, "You're kidding right."

"Now what would I have to be kidding about Logie," Kendall cooed back, enjoying the brunette's absolute disdain for the video currently put on stop, "When you can see it perfectly from here."

"Look Kendall, I don't care what you do to …. cool … down, but leave me out of it," the smaller boy huffed out slamming down on the bed.

"But Logan," The blonde moaned out, making a huge scene out of seemingly nothing, "I think you'll really like this one."

"Kendall," Logan responded while placing his hands around his boyfriends, "I really, I really don't like porn."

"But this is different," Kendall replied, dropping to his knees and putting his head on Logan's lap in a very _suggestive_ position, "I swear it."

"Um, I don't think smut can be much more different than bad dialogue and obvious exploitation," the brunette stated, crossing his arms across his chest and stiffening his body into an extremely superior, upright position.

"Yeah, you'd know wouldn't you," Kendall retorted while grinning, immediately feeling Logan squirm.

"Kendall, what are you talking about," Logan gave him an odd look while forcing him off of his legs.

"I'll explain it in a minute, but I just really have to show you this clip," the blonde jumped up and over to the monitor that was sitting on the desk, "Please, Please, Please let me show you it."

"Is it bondage"

"No."

"Is it," the brunette swallowed hard, "is it foot related."

"No."

"Is it … Is it … Look what's so special about it that you'd need to show me."

"It's just normal porn Logan, so calm you balls."

"KENDALL,"

"Sorry, I meant your ass. You're so bossy I forgot you're a bottom sometimes."

"We've never had sex, so I have no idea what you could be alluding too, much like your previous statement from before," with a slightly triumphant smile, Logan leaned back a little, trying to find some kind of level of comfort if he was going to have to do this.

"Okay, here we go," Kendall said before clicking the play button and diving away from the computer as if he were a professional stunt man. Sometimes, Logan really did wonder about his boyfriend?

The brunette could barely contain his composure when the music started playing, obviously signaling that this was going to be like every other piece of smut that he'd ever run across. Horny Kendall as a friend made his life very interesting. Very interesting …

Logan jumped while his eyes reached a whole new level of wideness when he saw the backside of the boy walking up to the door, recognizing the clothes just a little too well.

"_Did someone order pepperoni," _the tall, dark haired boy in the door way on the computer screen said to the unseen costumer.

"_Yeah,"_ the still unseen person on the opposite side replied, _"But I think I'd rather have a pepperoni stick_," and immediately, the camera panned down to a shot of the smut actor grabbing the pizza boys crotch before going up slowly, the music still heavily playing in the background.

And finally, the shorter, dark haired boy in the door-way was revealed with his lopsided grin and big, brown eyes while licking his lips.

"_Thank God I entered your 'backdoor' then,"_ the Pizza delivery boy replied, the innuendo in almost every word becoming slightly annoying, before taking the costumer in the house.

Logan was putting his hands over his eyes all the while the video continued.

Immediately, the pizza boy's pants were on the floor and the smaller actor was giving him a blow-job, a very long and deep one, obviously by someone that had done that many, many times before in their lives. After about ten minutes of that, the costumer was bent over the table while getting fucked hard, obviously enjoying it. His teeth were digging into his bottom lip while loud moans and 'fuck-me's' were being released into the air like smoke from a burning fire.

And Logan just continued to cringe in pain, unable to watch the screen without getting ill while Kendall sat on his bed on the opposite side of the room, eyes glued on the screen with a huge smile across his face.

This certain porn actor looked very, very familiar.

"I-I- I think I'm gunna cum," the tall Pizza boy moaned out while continuing to move at a fast pace inside of the smaller actor, "Like, right now."

Then the smaller actor, the costumer, got onto his knees before a very sticky, white, gooey liquid was released all over his face, and he smiled through it all. After that, he licked some of it off, cleaned the rest with a towel and then a few snarky remarks about pizza and sex were exchanged before the delivery boy walked away and the smaller one closed the door, signaling the end of the dreadful video for Logan.

"So Logie," Kendall finally broke the awkward silence after jumping off the bed in a strangely excited mood, "What'd ya think of tha movie."

"I. I. I thought it was horribly degrading to the actors and was a very poorly spun cliché that is employed much too often within the smut industry," the brunette replied while still unable to look up.

"I don't really understand what you just said, but what did you think about the boys in it," Kendall still had that wide smile spread across his face while looking at his cringing boyfriend.

"I thought that they were both average looking actors who would be very hard to distinguish from anyone here," Logan said while starting to slowly face the teen in front of him.

"No, no, the bottom looked really familiar, don't you think," the Blonde prodded, loving to watch Logan squirm like he currently was.

"No, I don't think he resembled really anyone we know, but the top did kind of look like Ja-,"

"No. No. The bottom looked incredibly recognizable. You know, he had that signature lop-sided smile of his," Kendall took one step closer, "and that black, up kept hair-do," another step, "and of course, that nice, toned ass." He finally got to Logan's bed. "He looked a lot like someone I know. Someone I know really well. Someone like you Logie."

"I-I-, ya-you're absolutely wrong, that smut actor looked nothing like me at all," the brunette stuttered out, nervously tumbling over words.

"Really, you think so, cause I think he's a spitting image of you," Kendall continued, his Cheshire smile threatening to break his face in two.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about and this is really getting annoying," Logan responded, pushing Kendall away to avoid eye-contact at all costs.

"Well, I say we look up this certain little video vixen shall we," immediately, Kendall ran over the computer and furiously started typing before a profile on the website came up and he started to read out what it said.

"This really isn't necessary."

"But Logan," the blonde said objectively, "it is. I have to clear you're good name; I'm you're white knight and you're my fair maiden, remember. I wouldn't be doing my duty if I let such cruel rumors about you circulate in any circle, would I."

"I, I guess not," the smaller teen spat out though gritted, white walls of teeth.

"Okay! Here we go," and the Blonde started to slowly scrawl down, "His name is Fox Rider and he lives in L.A. with a few friends. He loves to sing, read, and get this, guys. Did you see that shit coming. His dream is to become a doctor and he only bottoms. Well, at least that's what the little box he checked says, and oh look, there's even a list of all of Fox's best videos."

Logan still couldn't look at the screen or the profile picture or anything that Kendall was currently gazing at; at the current moment, he was intent on acting like nothing was going on at all. It wouldn't be the first time he decided to ignore an awkward situation.

"Oh look at this one; Fox has a Foursome. That sounds fun." The blonde started to click for the next video when Logan finally jumped up out of his spot on the bed.

"Please," the brunette screeched, putting his hands up in the air in pure exasperation, "Please. No more. What do I have to do to get you to stop."

"What do you have to do," the taller teen turned in the rolling chair to face Logan finally, "You're gonna have to do a lot of things to get me not to do this."

"Fine; just tell me what I have to do first to get you to forget about this."

"Okay. Explain who – Fox Rider – is exactly; I'm very curious to find out," Kendall furrowed his eyebrow and stared at Logan who was currently swaying while obviously trying to come up with an explanation for the current subject.

"Remember when we got fired."

"We've gotten fired a lot of times," the blonde replied, inching ever more closely in the rolly-chair to the brunette's position, "So you're gonna have to be specific."

"When we were fired by Griffin and sent back to Minnesota."

"Oh, that time; continue," at this point, Kendall could feel the embarrassment radiating off of Logan.

"Well, I remembered my dreams of becoming a doctor and so when you brought up going after our dreams again, I talked to my parents about my college fund."

"And."

"And they spent it all on a brand new Ferrari and a pure crystal dining room set and I started to freak out about what I was going to do. And then a week past and I started to fret more and more because Gustavo still hadn't come back for us and James was still acting so strange and, and, and I got really freaked out and decided to go out to a party with Carlos one night."

"At a Bar?"

"At a Bar."

"How'd you get in"

"Carlos had us both fake-i.d.s"

"Were the hell did he get fake i.d.s"

"He has a guy."

"Fine; keep going."

"Well, I kind of drank a little too much while doing shots off this Bartender's stomach-,"

"Wait, you did shots?"

"It was a dark night for me Kendall and you still hadn't asked me out yet. I was scared. Anyway, I drank way too much and was grinding on this one really tall guy on the dance floor, which was kind of strange cause it wasn't even a gay bar, but back to the story, I was grinding and then the song stopped and I went back over to the bar to go take another shot when this creepy, older man came up and told me I was an expert with my hips and I told him I was an expert with a lot of things and he said he bet I was and then he told me that if I ever needed to make any quick money, to call him and he gave me this really thick business card before walking away and then I put it in my pocket before taking another shot. About then is when things start to get fuzzy and all that's really clear after that is Carlos screaming about 'El Torro de Flaming Space Rock' and diving into this crowd. I woke up the next morning covered in vomit and glitter because apparently, Carlos had decided his super-power would be glitter bombs and he covered my whole bathroom in it while we were both purging the next morning."

"How did I not know about any of this?"

"You were too busy 'talking with Jo,'" Logan distorted his face when he said that, making Kendall giggle a little over the obvious jealousy, "over your scuttle butter to care about us, remember. I was genuinely starting to think you were sexting with her and I just got all caught up in thinking about her all nude on the screen and you all that, way, and all the blonde hair and the moaning and it gets really gross after that."

"Stop it," Kendall interrupted, getting annoyed by the brunette's babbling when he was actually supposed to be explaining something, "Stop it right now. Now I want to know about Fox Rider, not about the wet dreams you have about me."

"It was not a wet dream; more of a nightmare."

"Look!" the blonde replied in a higher pitch, "it doesn't matter; you have a porn star to explain. So go."

"Well, I started to get nervous again when I was going onto the college administration websites and saw some of the prizes and realized that my Palm-Woods school credits just weren't going to cut a scholar-ship for me. And so I did something that I knew I shouldn't of. I called that guy and the next day I was on this big sound stage being given a script over a porno they were calling, 'iBone' about an Apple salesmen sleeping with a costumer in the back of the store surrounded by a bunch of computers and stuff and honestly, who they hired to be the sales person didn't look like one at all, but I didn't complain cause I really needed the money and so I did it. And I got a thousand dollars for it. So I kind of did it again. And again. And again till I got a good ten thousand dollars saved and decided to stop because I had enough. And I went under the name Fox Rider because Whore Tense Mitchell was already taken." The brunette finally looked up with a devious grin while Kendall stared at him in wonderment; how had he not known.

It was three weeks after they got really, really fired and he had just assumed that any time Carlos and Logan weren't at his house, they were at James's. Or over playing in the street. Or in the Library studying. Not drinking hard and clubbing. And definitely not making smut.

"So …. Um …. I guess this kinda means you aren't a virgin anymore," the blonde finally broke the silence with possible the most awkward question imaginable.

"Oh, my virginity, yeah, I'm not a virgin," the brunette replied, plopping himself back down onto the bed.

"Does that mean that you lost your virginity on that porn set," Kendall stated in a slightly harsh tone; how could his boyfriend be a total slut and never tell him.

"NO! I've been sleeping with James for yea….," the smaller boy looked up, realizing what he'd just confessed too little, too late.

"YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING JAMES FOR YEARS," Kendall hollered, jumping out of the chair.

"Calm down Kendall, I never cheated on you. I was just trying to say that I didn't lose it there."

"Yeah, apparently you lost it a long time ago."

"Look, I'm not proud of it Kendall, but I've changed. You know that. I've changed."

"You have changed. You've changed a lot. So … So … so when did you first sleep with James."

"In the summer right before tenth grade started when you were away that week on your family vacation," Logan had a look of concern painted across his face while confessing the latest part of his life. How had he never told Kendall?

"You slept with him while I was gone to a funeral."

"I was lonely Kendall; not all of us are as strong as you are all the time, sometimes, we all have feelings. It's natural."

"And what did you feel besides James's cock up your ass."

"Look, it was just a few times and I regretted every one afterwards. It's been a full year since the last time I did that. I swear."

"How can I trust what you swear anymore."

"I swore to always love you and that's still real," Logan gave that smile that could melt anyone's heart, but the blonde still wasn't buying it.

"Why didn't you talk to me about any of this; why didn't you ever tell me you were lonely or needed money. You knew I would have done it. I would have done anything you asked of me; you'd just have to say it."

"I-I know, it's just, it's not that easy with you; you're just so strong and perfect while I'm just human. I make mistakes, you don't."

"Oh."

"I – I'm sorry Kendall, I didn't mean to spring all this on you, but you asked, and – and, and it feels really good to finally confess all of that to someone. Someone like you."

"So um, when was the last time you've stared in one of these. Movies."

"Seven Months ago. Right before we started the tour. I did one-a-week depending on dance sessions. It's kind of why I had trouble keeping up some of those days."

"O….kay," Kendall still wasn't comfortable with the thought of having his boyfriend be in one of these. Any of these. And though he knew it was selfish, it wasn't because he was particularly trying to defend Logan's honor.

It was because he didn't think anyone should be able to look at Logan like that but him; no one else was allowed to think about his Logie in such a sexy way but himself. So that meant that he'd have to kick James's ass soon, but right now, he was still focused on the nervous brunette in front of him.

"Do you hate me now Kendall," the smaller teen said while burying his teeth into his trembling bottom lip.

"How could I ever stay mad at something as beautiful as you Logie," the blonde replied while getting out of the chair and taking a small step forward, "but if you really feel guilty, you could do me this one favor."

"What would that be," the brunette responded cautiously, still obviously frightened by the surrounding situation.

"I want you to reenact one of your little, _independent_, films with me," Kendall was getting closer by the seconds, stalking the smaller boy as if he were some kind of prey.

"Kendall, you're a virgin," Logan replied hesitantly, putting his hand on the blonde's chest to push him away lightly before he got too caught up.

"Yeah, so what?" and immediately, Kendall started attacking Logan's neck.

"So-So, that's supposed to be really special and you're supposed to protect that and stuff aren't you," the brunette loved the way the blonde was nibbling and pressing his lips against his collar bone, but he still had to stay composed. He couldn't get lost in it this time.

"You didn't."

"We're different."

"Ah, come on Logan, do it for me. So you're not a virgin and I am. You can be like a virgin. Please. Please, do this for me." His bright green eyes shown in the bright white lights and Logan realized that he had no chance at winning this; he'd officially be taking his boyfriends V-card.

"Fa-Fine," he sputtered out while Kendall's hand started to travel to more _intimate_ spaces on the brunette's body, "ba-but lock the door."

"I'm gonna fuck a porn star," the blonde replied in his lowest voice possible, "I honestly think we're passed locked doors."

Logan would have usually put everything to a halt to make sure that the bed-room door was locked and bolted into place precisely to avoid any incidents, but Kendall was just too much. Just the way his hands were feeling all over his body and his lips burned with intensity made the brunette forget about the world around him.

Kendall traced his way with his lips to Logan's and ever so carefully, he pulled them together into a romantic embrace, seemingly misplaced with all the lust surrounding it, but Logan refused to reject it.

It all was too amazing for that. He'd kissed a lot of boy over the last few years and even a few girls, but none like this. No kiss with James or Camille ever felt like this. Because Romance wasn't supposed to be this frickin hot. Not usually.

Finally, the brunette drew back to take a breath, thinking the teen above him would do the same, but instead, Kendall immediately brought his lips straight back down, needing the feeling like oxygen. And this time, the collision was much stronger than the first time and decidedly much more lustful. It was clear that the Blonde was ready. He was really, really ready. And by the fast pace of his tongue in Logan's mouth, he got it instantly.

"Wa-wa-once we do this, it ca-can't be taken back, you ga-get that right," the brunette said slowly, trying to stress his point. His first time wasn't exactly memorable. And he didn't want to steal it from the one person he actually felt something real for.

"I-I, love you Logie," the blonde replied steadily, looking straight into the smaller boy's big, brown eyes, "You're the only person I'd want to give this too."

"You mean that," Logan responded questioningly, having heard 'I luv you's,' a lot in the throes of passion. It was a little bit like a high off of using sharpie. You really didn't mean to do it, but it happened in the moment. And Logan always hated that feeling. "I've been saying 'I love you' since Christmas and now is when you decide to say it back."

"Yeah, I do and I really, really mean it, and that's why I've been so bipolar about this situation," Kendall said in a lower voice, "I love you Logan."

"I love you too Kendall, I love you a lot," the brunette liked this change of pace, this nice romantic side step from the main course, but when he felt Kendall fumbling with his zipper, he kind of got that the moment was over as soon as it started.

"And now, maybe I can show you just how much I love you," the blonde said while doing his best to not rip off Logan's pants just yet. He had patience; he could be civil. For like two more fucking seconds because he was about to rip those jeans in two.

"You know there's a difference between Sex and Love," Logan replied while getting on his elbows to face Kendall, "I'm starting to think you don't know that."

Kendall dove up, keeping his hands on the buckle and zipper of Logan's pants, and stole Logan's lips into a passionate kiss to show him just how much he loved him. It was sweet and romantic, not all to forced and not all to light, and yet it was as lustful as could be.

The brunette could feel every part of Kendall on fire and he definitely liked it. Maybe this was love? Maybe it was sex? They'd figure it out later.

The kiss was finally broke when the blonde undid the last snap on the jeans and tugged them off as fast as possible afterwards. Impatience was a gift he'd had since birth.

Logan was stifling giggles when he saw the triumphant look plastered across Kendall's face, but he had no time even for that because the blonde was already stripping him of his shirt.

After what had to be a good twenty minutes, Kendall finally had Logan down to his boxers and he was just as beautiful and person as he was on the screen. Yup. His Logie was meant to be a porn star. These kinds of looks didn't come with some kind of caveat. But Kendall still wanted to go much farther than just this, so he started to strip himself down with the same furiousity he had with Logan, but he didn't have to balance himself with any kind of gentleness. And after five seconds, all Kendall had left on were, was, well, absolutely nothing. He wasn't messing with boxers. No, not right now.

Logan looked up in a weird mix of wonderment and excitement; Kendall was gorgeous. How did he score him as a boyfriend? An extremely sexy hockey god who also happens to be gay and muscular. And somehow, he ended up the adult film actor. It wasn't all exactly coming together for him at the moment, but at the moment, he was busy directing his attention to certain other things in the room.

"So … um …this is awkward to say, but be kind of gentle," Kendall started, quirking his eyebrow to show just how uncomfortable he was saying as it had to be receiving it, "it's my first time and it's not yours. I'm not on your level. So yeah, just be patient."

"Are you trying to ask for guidance?"

"Kinda."

"Um, you're doing fine, you just need to get a condom."

"Condom?"

"Yes, a condom, I'm pretty sure you know what that is."

"I do, it just seems so … so protective for a porn star."

"Let me put it simply, I don't ever do this without protection. You wouldn't play hockey without a helmet would you?"

"Fine, you win," and with a slight pout, Kendall sprinted over to his wallet to retrieve the metallic packaged rubber item, carefully starting to roll it up his member while Logan played with the strap to his boxers.

"You're such a fucking tease," the blonde moaned out, making Logan grin like an idiot at the way Kendall seemed to be losing his shit over him.

With his pointer finger out, he slowly traced his tongue along it and watched as Kendall went from 0 to 60 in three seconds. He really liked having this power over him.

"I-I can't wait anymore," Kendall moaned out while climbing back onto the smaller boy's bed, "I need you, right now."

Logan giggled a little in delight before slowly sitting up to face the taller boy face to face, but just the hear radiating off of Kendall was over coming. And right after he'd done it, he could feel Kendall's warm lips against his own, his tongue carefully tasting his mouth, waiting for a response that was coming. But the brunette wasn't willing to give his power up yet, and so he didn't try to push his tongue back, and he definitely didn't put any emotion into it. He wanted to watch Kendall melt over him like he'd done for the blonde so many times before.

And he melted like a frickin popsicle in heat.

"Ahhhh," Kendall whined out, barely disconnecting their lips for that one moment of disappointment, "Pa-Please. Ya-You know what I want."

As soon as Logan heard it, he just couldn't bare holding back any longer and he started to push back, finally feeling Kendall pin him down onto the soft pillows. The way it felt when their tongues collided was still a vivid one for the smaller boy, but every part of Kendall showed hunger. Hunger for something much more. Still, Logan needed to ease him into all of this, so he kept the kiss going, allowing Kendall to explore his body as freely as possible while he wrapped his arms around his head.

Then Logan remembered the boxers that he still had on so he decided to snap them one more time just for the hell of it; when he saw the size of Kendall's eyes after he'd done it, he could swear they were going super nova.

"NOW!" he said, his voice deep and low, something that wasn't usual for him.

His hands immediately grabbed the elastic and he pulled them down as fast as he could, kinda giving Logan's legs rug burn in the process, but he didn't care. It was obvious that Kendall wanted him. And Logan wanted Kendall.

"Do I- Do I need to do anything to prep-pare you," Kendall mumbled out, tripping over the words that impeded Logan's tongue from his own.

The brunette thought about it for a moment before replying with a simple no, realizing that he'd done this before, so this wasn't going to be as painful as it would have been in any other situation, but that didn't mean lubrication wouldn't be involved. There was a difference between full on prep verse a little lube. And Logan was smart enough to know that not even he could handle it if it was not somewhat ready.

"Let me just … do this," Logan spat into his hand while sitting back up and carefully, he gripped Kendall's cock in his hand before running the liquid up over it to make it smoother. Kendall immediately jumped at the sliding feeling and bucked forward, not realizing it till he saw Logan's hand re-adjust. And he did it again, letting the light jerking motion run through Kendall's whole body. And again, he slid his hand up and down the shaft, watching as the blonde thrusted forward and moaned louder.

Everytime, the brunette would grip just a little harder to see the blonde's reaction and just watching his mind blow like it already was, was turning Logan on slightly. He liked feeling wanted. He liked feeling wanted a lot. So slowly, he gripped Kendall's member in his hand and pulled it forward, the light veins pulsating in his hands ever more. And he was enjoying every moment of it. So he spit a little more and continued, slightly becoming star struck by the look on the taller boy's face. And the motion continued, the friction growing more and more between his hand and Kendall's dick.

But Logan wasn't here to give a hand-job. Maybe another day. Okay, after seeing Kendall's reaction, probably definitely another day, but not right now. Logan needed satisfaction as well.

"I'm ready," and gently, Logan laid himself back on the pillows again, trying his best to not be too bossy and actually let Kendall hold the reigns to all of this, even if he had done this before. Many times before. Well, if you called twenty in two years many. Some people actually didn't, but he wasn't all that into being part of the whore crowd in the first place. He didn't want to be known as 'loose.' Camille could be known that way all she wanted, but that was definitely not going on Logan's resume. No, Neve-.

Bam! That's when he first felt Kendall enter him and it wasn't as gentle as he had expected; yeah, Kendall really did want this.

And every other thought evaporated in his head that did not have a connection the blonde boy above him whose emerald eyes were shining.

Again, Kendall pulled out fully and then thrusted back in, a little harder, but still not penetrating him fully. This was going to take time.

Finally, the blonde lined himself up and slowly, he drove forward straight into the brunette's hole, having to use a little more spit lube just to make sure he didn't hurt the smaller boy. And finally, he actually started to make progress when he felt a very rough squeeze on his dick.

"Ha-Holy sha-shit that's ta-tight," Kendall let out, barely allowing himself to breath it was so difficult.

"Da-don't sta-stop," Logan sighed out, enjoying the feel of Kendall, "Ja-Just, ka-ka-keeping goin-ng."

So Kendall tried it again, pulling out all the way and bucking forward, finally actually breaching into Logan and eliciting a long, low moan from the smaller boy.

"Fa-Forward," he moaned, pouring the words out in his breath like steam.

Kendall couldn't lie, he was completely intimidated by having sex with someone who was apparently as _experienced_ as Logan was, but just the pleasure radiating off the smaller boy was giving him confidence. Lotsa confidence. Because the way he was moaning and swaying, desperately trying to have the taller boy inside him was slightly intoxicating. Okay, it was highly intoxicating. As intoxicating as cocaine that was snorted out of a pure sugar roll-up. He was officially addicted. Addicted to his boyfriend. The porn star.

So he continued to thrust forward, moving deeper and deeper into Logan while the smaller boy simply slipped moans out between his teeth. His hands were making a weird pattern of tracing up and down the taller boy's body with fast intensity, as if searching for some kind of answer for the things he was feeling at the moment.

Because in all honesty, he was; for all the times he'd had sex, it never ever felt like this. It never ever felt sexy. And right now, he was in a pure, euphoric state of pleasure that nothing could stop. Kendall could cry out Carlos's name and he still wouldn't come out of this trance. It was too amazing.

Kendall continued to move forward, shimiing his body, specifically his pelvis, forward onto the boy under him and smiling. This was incredible. This was beyond incredible. There weren't words to describe the current emotions he was feeling, it was so good. And then Logan eyes flew open.

"Ka-Kendall," the smaller boy moaned out, "Ya-You just hit my pro-pro-prostate."

"I-Is tha-that a good tha-thing," the taller boy semi-cried out, semi-said.

Logan's eyes started to flutter again while a smile appeared on his face, "It's best da-damn thing to ha-happen all da-day."

Kendall grinned back before pulling out and slamming in just a little faster, feeling the squeeze on his cock by Logan's hole amazing. And every time he did it faster, Logan's eyes would start fluttering again and he'd sigh out every cuss word that Kendall couldn't imagine him saying ever. So he continued, bucking forward and pulling out faster and faster till he could feel every part of his body shaking and moving in motion with the time. Logan's eager hands were tracing over his body frantically, searching for Kendall's hips as if he needed something to grip onto for safety.

Because he did. He needed something to remind him that this was real and it was really Kendall above him. Kendall who he'd dreamed about all those times. Kendall doing all the things he'd dreamed about him doing all those times.

And the way he was hitting his prostate, showing no mercy at all, was starting to kill Logan with sweet goodness.

Kendall finally gripped the headboard and lowered his face even closer to Logans, "I-ma, gunna, I'm gonna cu-cum."

"Ja-Just ka-keep going; da-don't sta-stop."

Kendall looked down at him hesitantly, "I-Is tha-that safe?"

"Ya-You're such a vir-rgin," Logan sighed out with a grin.

And then he felt nothing.

And then he felt everything as Kendall bucked forward for the very last time into him, pulling all the way out before finishing at the final thrust. The final, prostate destroying, stars-seeing, mind bending thrust.

Carefully, he pulled his member out of Logan before doing his best to get rid of the soiled thing still on his cock, slightly grossed out at the sight. But they still had Logan to clean up.

"Um, could you get me som-something," the brunette said while still struggling to catch his breath, "I don't think I can walk right now."

"Ha!" Kendall responded still on extremely shaky legs himself.

"No, no, that was, that was incredible. You were, amazing," when Logan said it, he could feel the smile on his face. His boyfriend was really, really good.

"Here you go," Kendall replied, tossing the shirt at Logan from the bathroom still.

"This is a shirt."

"So."

"I wanted tissues or something."

"Just use the shirt Logie. Come on, I really just want to get back in bed right now."

"Fine," the smaller boy said begruddingly before starting to clean up the sticky stuff from over himself.

Kendall carefully got back into bed while Logan continued his clean-up, "So, how as I?"

"Well, let me put it like this, you definitely got porn potential."

"Yeah, you were pretty good too."

"Pretty good; I was professional."

"Yeah, you aight."

"Ha, very funn- Crap! Kendall."

"What."

"Why, Why this shirt."

"What's wrong with that shirt."

Logan held up the soiled cloth into the air before revealing what was on the front of it; what wasn't stained with the, goo, had a picture of a woman with almost-two toned hair in a slutty wedding dress. And in big black bold letters across the top, a simple phrase read, "LIKE A VIRGIN."

"Well, I think I did say you could be like a virgin for me," Kendall said grinning.

"Shut up," Logan replied.

"Awe, forgive me Logie, I love you."

"Okay," the brunette responded with that lopsided grin; he was definitely enjoying being Kendall's almost-Virgin.


End file.
